Family Troubles
by HiGhLaNd8
Summary: Something bad happens to Olivia's family that will change their lives. E/O!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- I kind of mixed the whole plot of the TV show but haven't we all? Elliot is at SVU and Olivia isn't at SVU but has the 4 kids but something bad happens to one of them. They meet and hate each other. It gets better. They're both single.

"Is there an Olivia Benson here?"

Olivia looked up with watery eyes. _What could he possibly want?_ She thought to herself. She took a breath and stood up. "I'm Olivia Benson." He walked towards her and flashed his badge. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there is. Mothers aren't supposed to poison their child. You're under arrest for child endangerment." The man said turning around and cuffing her. Her three kids sitting next to her stood up.

"You leave her alone. She didn't do anything to Payton." Jordahn said crying even harder. She was losing her sister she didn't want to lose her mom.

"Your mom did a very bad thing. She deserves what she gets." The man said to her kids.

"Jordahn, take care of them and if you have to you can decide what is best for your sister if she needs it. Shaw, take care of your sisters. I'll be back I promise." Olivia yelled as the detective drug her out of the waiting room.

"Don't get their hopes up. You're going away for a long time."

"I didn't touch my daughter. You have no evidence that I did anything."

"We have motive and I can get a confession out of you in 5 minutes." He said shoving her into the back of his squad car.

AN: hope you like the story. sorry it's so short. i want people to like the beginning first before i write more.


	2. Chapter 2

So most of the reviews say that Olivia wouldn't do that and they don't like it but I'll go on. (thanks for the reviews though)

"You can't possibly think that I would hurt my daughter." Olivia said to the detective. He looked at her in the rear view mirror. He shook his head.

"Anything is possible Ms. Benson. You'd be crying even more if you didn't do it." he said rolling his eyes.

"I was keeping it together for my kids. If they seen my crying they would think that their sister wouldn't make it. I have to be positive for them." Olivia said with her teeth clenched. She's never been so mad at a man since her ex husband.

"What a compassionate mother." he said bitterly and drove on. Olivia shook her head and looked out the window. She wanted to be with Peyton so much. She knew that Jordahn would be there for her brother and sisters.

-SVU Precinct-

"So your daughter just drank toilet cleaner by herself? I'm not sure about her but I can't even stand the smell of it." Elliot said from across the table. "You've been single for almost 8 years, almost 5,000 in the hole, why not get rid of the child that could easily be of age to just be curious about the taste of toilet cleaner."

"I love my kids to hurt them like that. I haven't even hit them. I've hit Shaw but he was back talking and he was 12 so he had a bad attitude. But that's the only time that I ever touched my kids. I've spanked them but who hasn't spanked their kids?" Olivia said crying in her hands not looking at the Detective. "Besides I wasn't even home last night. I was working a second shift at the restaurant. Jordahn, and Shaw were out late with friends. I left Peyton and Juliann with the babysitter. She probably did it. She can make the girls do whatever she tells them to so she probably forced Peyton to." she finally was looking at the man.

"What's the babysitters name?"

"Carly Nelson. She's a sophomore at Hudson." The detective stared at her. He stood up and got in her face.

"If this Carly Nelson doesn't exist or she doesn't even know you then you're never going to see your kids again." he said coldly and walked out of the small room. An older man walked into the door way.

"Ms. Benson." She stood and followed him. "It would be best for you to get back to the hospital and be with your children. Detective Stabler will take you back." She looked up and seen the man roll his eyes. She had to laugh at his immature behavior.

"Captain I have to pick up-"

"Detective Tutuola will pick her up. You take her back to her family." He nodded silently and walked to the elevator.

"I'm sorry you have to take me." Olivia said as the doors closed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh I won't." she said quietly. _I can tell he still thinks you're guilty. If he could put me in jail now he defiantly would_ _right this second. _She smiled to herself. She didn't notice that Detective Stabler seen her smile.

"So you think you got away with it?" He asked getting in her face once again. "If I find out that you actually hurt your daughter then I'm going to charge you with lying to the police."

"I'm not going to jail because you say so. You have to prove that I did hurt my daughter which I didn't. Carly did. She hasn't been herself for a few weeks so she probably snapped and went after Peyton." Olivia yelled back in his face.

"What if one of your older kids did it?"

"Jordahn wouldn't do such a thing to her sister. She knows how to discipline her sisters when I'm not at work. Kyle wouldn't even think about doing that to her. Juliann barely even fights with her, only if she's doing something to her side of the room." Olivia explained in one breath. She turned away from him, she started crying again. She hated crying.

"Who's Shaw then?"

"Shaw is Kyle's middle name. His father called him that when he was little and it was around Jordahn and it just stuck." Still turned away from him, she shook her head, she wanted to get away from the man that was making it worse for her and her family.

"I trust you Ms. Benson." He said softly, "I'm sorry for me acting like a jerk to you. I've been up for the past 36 hours working on a case and I just want this case to be over so I can go home and sleep. I'm truly and deeply sorry about your daughter. If it was mine I would be the same way." He explained looking at the elevator floor. He finally looked up. "But if you're lying to me I'll make sure if you ever get out you'll never see your kids again." the elevator doors opened. He walked out and left her with wide eyes and her mouth wide open.

_How could he even say that? _She went after him. He got to the passenger side of the car and held the door open. She approached him and slapped him. He turned back to her. She got into the car. Well that was the end of it. And they left to the hospital.

-Hospital-

"Mom." Jordahn said happily as she ran to Olivia. She gathered the three into a big hug. "The doctors haven't come out yet."

"As usual." They turned when they heard the detective's cell phone ring.

"Stabler." He answered. "Really? Yeah I'll bring them down. You too." he turned back to the family. "Detective Tutuola has Carly Nelson she's saying that one of the older kids did it. I have to bring you three back in." he said looking at Jordahn, Kyle and Juliann.

"Can we see if our sister is going to make it?" Jordahn asked. Detective Stabler looked at Olivia.

"I can bring them to the precinct after we find out." Olivia offered. The man nodded.

"See you four in a bit." he said then walked out of the room. Olivia sighed and walked to the nurses desk.

"Can I talk to my daughter's doctor please?" Olivia asked an older lady. She looked up.

"I can try and find him. What's your daughter's name?"

"Peyton Benson." the nurse walked away. "She's going to find the doctor. So let's sit down and relax until he gets here."

About thirty minutes later she looked up and seen the nurse, that she talked to, and earlier, and the doctor arguing about something. The nurse looked worried as she talked to the Doctor. Olivia started worrying because she knew that if a nurse is upset than something really is wrong. The nurse shook her head. The doctor nodded. She seen the nurse sigh and give in, she turned to Olivia and walked towards her.

"Ms. Benson. May I talk with you in private?" Olivia stood up and left the kids in the waiting room. She followed the nurse into a small room. "The doctor reported that he took almost the whole bottle of toilet cleaner out of her stomach. After taking the cleaner out she did have some brain activity but she's never going to be the same again. She's going to be alive only if she's on life support. I'm sorry Ms. Benson that we couldn't do more for you and your family."

"So what are my choices?" Olivia asked with tears pouring down her face.

"Leave her on life support where she'll be brain dead but she'll be alive but can't talk or even understand what a word your saying or you could take her off and she'll be passed off." The nurse explained softly. Olivia nodded as she talked.

"Can I see her first before I make my decision?" Olivia asked. The nurse nodded and led her out of the small room.

When she was left alone she walked over to Peyton's side. She knew that Peyton didn't want to live like this. She knew what she had to do.

"Hey honey." Olivia whispered softly. She grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you from the monster that did this to you. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you need me the most. I'm sorry for everything." she cried even more and put her head down. She realized something. She was going to kill her daughter.

BOOM. There's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. If you want you can give advice.


End file.
